This invention relates to a means of construction for portable tents whereby an inner waterproof tent is contained within an outer "open-air" tent. More specifically, it relates to an outer tent comprised mainly of "mosquito net" open mesh fabric which is assembled and combined with an easily deployed inner tent of nylon, canvas, or similar material affording the user with easily erected protection in adverse weather conditions.
In the history of portable tents, as well as most other temporary shelters, provisions for "open-air" enclosures as an attachment within more protective materials is well known. In the past, when it is desired that the heavier "weather tent" material be put in place, it has been the conventional and usual practice for the tent user to exit the structure to secure the covering. Various methods for securing this outer covering have been presented with varying degrees of success.
Typically, tents have been constructed of canvas, made from cotton or other natural fiber, or nylon from a polyester or other man made fiber, which is woven tightly to provide a more or less weather impervious enclosure surface or wall. In more resent years, with greater emphasis on naturalism, fabrics for this purpose have become lighter in weight with the objective of not sacrificing the weather proof qualities of prior heavy canvas materials. When fabrics are made "weather proof" by tight weaving, the passage of air is restricted through the fabric so that tents constructed of very tight materials tend to be stuffy and warm inside because of the lack of air movement, unless they are provided with openings.
It is the usual practice to provide such openings and to cover the openings with an open mesh screen-like material, sometimes called mosquito netting. U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,773--Robinson, shows such a typical opening and also discloses the further usual practice of providing an additional piece of the weather material, sometimes called a "fly", to cover the open mesh material in the event of rain or other inclement weather. By these coverings for the openings, the necessary versatility is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,857--R. L. May et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,945--Lefert, disclose other examples of the typical prior art technique of combining open mesh coverings for tent apertures and covering drapes or flys for weather protection and privacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,352--Kirkham, reveals a tent structure combining inner and outer fabrics with an air space between in which each of the inner and outer fabrics are relatively close knit for weather and enclosure purposes, the air space between having the purpose of providing insulation against either a cold or hot temperature differential between the outside air and that desired within the tent.
All of these prior approaches to the problems of providing versatility in the circumstance when the outer fly closer must be fastened, and the weather has turned inclement so that it is raining and storming, require that the camper exit the tent to put the protective material in place. Most all campers will recall the experience of fumbling around in the rain while snapping or tying the weather fly into place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,858--Steele and U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,037--Transeau, show tent constructions in which an outer weather tent covers an inner "open-air, see-through" mesh inner tent. In the Transeau patent the outer tent is erected from the outside while in the Steele patent a draw string and eye arrangement is provided to pull the weather fly into place over the open mesh tent from a position within the open mesh tent. While this accomplishes the result of eliminating the need to exit the tent, it continues the practice of covering the mesh from the outside. It also requires a certain amount of extra set-up procedures and complications.
Other tents exist which include "open-air, see-through" mesh as the outer walls but which ignore the circumstance of inclement weather. Such tents are promoted for use in dry "desert-like" conditions.